


i’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day

by petitegaynerd (embuffalo)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Semi-Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom lou, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, I subscribe to the headcanon that Tammy is a kinky bottom and Lou is a service top, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Smut, Strap-Ons, holiday fic, sub Tammy, that said the kink is pretty light in this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/petitegaynerd
Summary: Lou presses a kiss to the soft skin of her lover’s shoulder. It was always supposed to end up like this, she thinks, with beautiful, bright, perky Tammy bringing sunshine into her life.Lou and Tammy have an affair while Debbie is in prison. Kinda ignoring canon (specifically Tammy’s kids and, like, fidelity) for the sake of the story. Chapter 1 is expositional angst and fluff, Chapter 2 is indulgent smut. *kisses*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loumillerlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, Leslie! Your prompt is in here, although it ended up serving as background to the story I ended up telling. I hope you enjoy! xoxo

It was never supposed to end up like this, Lou thinks, blaming the tears in her eyes on the hazy smoke in her room. It’s the end of summer, and Debbie’s been gone maybe a month (it’s been three weeks and five days since her prison sentence started and even longer since she walked out on Lou, but really, who’s counting) and it’s entirely too hot and Lou can’t sleep. Lou flops onto her back, taking another hit of her blunt and feeling about as cliché as possible with Sarah McLachlan’s tortured soprano filling the air.

The sharp vibrations of her phone on her nightstand makes her jump. Sliding her thumb across the screen of her new iPhone (an impulse purchase the day she decided that she was done sending Debbie’s calls to voicemail), she clears her throat before she speaks.

“Hey,” she says. She sits up, scratching the back of her neck. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it has.” Tammy’s voice is hesitant through the tinny speaker. “Hey, Lou, I hope you’re good--or okay, I guess. Um, are you busy? I was calling because I kind of just stole a case of beer and a bunch of candy from the 7-11 by my office because… well, it doesn’t really matter why, but I guess I’d really like someone to share it with. So. Anyways. I’m kinda hoping you’re free tonight. If that’s okay.”

A moment passes and Lou can faintly hear Tammy’s fingers tapping out a nervous rhythm against the steering wheel of her SUV. Tammy has always been a good friend, always there for Lou but a little bit too far away because Debbie has always been between them, sucking in every breath of air in the room until all eyes are resting on her. Although Debbie is incredibly skilled at going unnoticed in a crowd, she hogs the spaces she shares with the people she knows and Lou has followed Debbie’s moves ever since the day they met. But Tammy never relented, never fully conceded to Debbie Ocean’s magnetic pull, keeping her in check with a sharp tongue and a dry sense of humor. It’s been a while since Lou has had something to think about other than Debbie, and the promise of sweets is as appealing as spending time with a friend, someone who knows her and Deb and almost everything that happened between them.

“I’d like that too,” Lou says finally. “Your place or mine?”

Tammy exhales. “Is yours okay?”

“Sure is.”

“Good. I’ll see you then. Soon. Bye. And Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re gonna be okay.”

Tammy hangs up and Lou lets her phone drop onto her pillow, staring at the wreck she has created in her room. She swallows thickly and throws her sheets to the end of her bed. By the time Tammy arrives, Lou has straightened up the apartment. Empty liquor bottles are stacked in the recycling bin and Debbie’s clothes are shoved into boxes at the back of the closet. When Lou answers the door, she’s even managed to put on a shirt and find a clean pair of boxers. It takes Tammy one look at Lou’s smeared eyeliner and bloodshot eyes to drop the bags in her hands and wrap her friend in her arms. Lou crumbles into the embrace, her body shaking with renewed sobs.

“I know,” Tammy soothes her. “I know, hon.”

Eventually, they move away from the doorway. Lou dries her eyes and Tammy kicks off her shoes, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves to wash the dishes in Lou’s sink, handing Lou a towel and telling her to dry. Tammy’s quiet, dryly funny recap of her day as a temp in a law firm distracts Lou, easing laughs from her tired lungs.

They take a bag full of clothes that smell like booze and sweat down to the laundromat and sit silently on top of the thrumming machines with their fingers entwined. When Lou’s clothes are warm and smell like lavender sunshine or whatever Tammy bought when she couldn’t find any detergent in the apartment, they go back to Lou’s place and talk for hours. Lou rests her head in Tammy’s lap until she has no tears left to cry, her cheeks sticky with salt and Tammy brushing aside her bangs to press cool fingers to her forehead and rubbing gentle circles on her back.

It’s past midnight when Tammy, her blazer long since exchanged for one of Lou’s soft shirts, fumbles around on the floor for her purse, digging out her phone to text Hunter. (Hunter is a rich, successful software engineer, and he’s the man who Tammy’s parents would like her to marry. He doesn’t seem to mind that Tammy isn’t a very attentive girlfriend, but they’ve been living together for about eight months and he’s at least nice enough to worry if she doesn't make it home.)

Lou takes the phone out of Tammy’s half-asleep hand and charges it, readying Tammy’s things for the morning. She smoothes out Tammy’s hair and curls up behind her, pulling a thin cotton blanket over the two of them. Tammy snuggles back against her and Lou buries her face into the crook between Tammy’s neck and shoulder, craving closeness even as the intimacy sends a shiver down her spine, her nerves raw and tender after so many weeks alone.

They’d had sex before, but that had been over fifteen years ago when Debbie had left Lou to babysit Tammy in her dorm room, making sure some transactions finalized on Tammy’s hefty CPU while Debbie worked a mark on the other side of town. Lou had taken one look at Tammy’s preppy exterior and laid on the charm, wanting to see what would make her crack. Tammy gave as good as she got, unperturbed by Lou’s age and leather and grunge. They had gone at it hard and fast, Lou’s fingers inside Tammy and the bed frame creaking with each thrust as the girl in the room next door banged on the wall for them to stop.

But this feels different, somehow. Back then, Debbie had dragged Lou away, her voice high and tight when she yelled at her in the car. Now, there is nothing pulling Lou and Tammy apart.

Now, Tammy threads her fingers through Lou’s and squeezes tight.

***

Their night of drinking and talking leads to Tammy breezing into Lou’s apartment at eight in the morning on a Saturday with bags from an organic market and a bouquet of sunflowers for Lou. Although Lou would otherwise abhor the early hour and the bright sunlight, Tammy’s presence is warm and welcome like a long overdue hug. They’ve spent the past several weeks texting and talking and each notification makes Lou’s heart jump, Tammy’s irreverent jokes stirring something inside her the same way that the curtains flutter around the window Tammy has thrown open.

Lou tries to quiet her inner poet and she sips her coffee instead, leaning against the doorframe. Tammy is bustling around the small kitchen, cabinets clattering and bacon sizzling in her wake as she begins mixing up pancake batter.

“Can I help?” Lou offers, resting her mug on the counter. The habit of doing everything herself is hard to break, but it’s even harder to remember what needs to be done when it’s been way longer than three weeks and five days since she made food for anyone including herself, instead relying on Chinese takeout and a well-stocked bodega for her meals.

“No, I’ve got it,” Tammy insists, pushing past her to put the milk back in the fridge. “Relax, Lou.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now get out of my way and stay there,” Tammy says, swatting Lou’s hand away from the bag of chocolate chips on the counter. She pushes Lou into the corner between the stove and the sink, holding her there with a hand against Lou’s sternum as she pours beaten eggs into a skillet with the other.

Lou’s mouth hangs open for a moment before she tugs on Tammy’s belt loop and Tammy turns to face her. Lou studies her face for a moment with a serious expression, her bottom lip held between her teeth and brows knit together, her hand steadying Tammy’s waist. Tammy is smiling a little, pleasantly pink in the face.

“You’re adorable,” Lou says, breaking into a grin and kissing Tammy’s nose. “I like it when you try to act bossy.”

Tammy makes a soft sound in the back of her throat and Lou thinks she’s going to brush it off, but then Tammy’s hands press Lou’s hips against the counter and she kisses her, finding Lou’s mouth warm and wanting, a sweet hint of toothpaste on her tongue beneath the taste of coffee. Lou moans a little as Tammy tugs her lower lip between her teeth. Lou runs a hand up Tammy’s side, her fingers halting just below the curve of Tammy’s breast, and she deepens their kiss. Tammy arches into her touch and Lou widens her stance, making room for Tammy to settle between her legs. Her long fingers reach up for Tammy’s braid and she tugs, exposing the smooth skin of Tammy’s neck. She bites the exposed flesh gently, teeth scraping along a tendon. Tammy whimpers at the faint pain and presses against Lou’s center.

“You like that, huh,” Lou murmurs, her breath hot on Tammy’s ear. “Good to know.”

Tammy is too distracted by Lou’s tongue to respond and they’re both too distracted to care that the eggs are nearly burnt by the time Tammy remembers to try and scramble them, tugging her shirt down from where it has bunched up above the cup of her bra. Carefully studying the pan in front of her, she tells Lou, “Behave.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lou replies.

A smile tugs on Tammy’s lips and she looks up again. Her gaze flicks over Lou for a moment before she says, “You’re so… I don’t know.”

“What? Irresistible?”

Tammy shakes her head. “Sweet.”

“Sometimes.” Lou lifts a shoulder in a half-shrug, reaching for her mug again.

“Deb liked your hard edges because she always wanted to be the bad girl,” Tammy says matter-of-factly, poking at the now-browning eggs.

Lou’s stomach drops and she downs the rest of her coffee.

“But that’s neither here nor there,” Tammy continues. “It really doesn’t matter now. I like you a lot like this--I like your gooey insides and I like you being the perfect gentleman.”

Tammy tucks her hair behind her ear, not meeting Lou’s eyes, and Lou melts, slipping behind Tammy to wrap her arms around Tammy’s waist.

“Stop being cute and let me cook,” Tammy protests quietly, no real resistance in her voice.

“I like your honesty and your humor,” Lou says, resting her chin on Tammy’s shoulder. “And the way your ass looks in these jeans.”

Tammy pulls away enough to give Lou an unamused look, but a smile creeps back onto her face after a moment. She wrinkles her nose at Lou. “Flirt.”

“Tease,” Lou retorts, tracing the line of soft skin that has appeared above Tammy’s waistband as her top twists under Lou’s arms.

“ _I’m_ the tease?”

“You’re the one keeping breakfast waiting...”

“Keep your hands to yourself for five minutes and you might get a pancake out of it.”

“As the lady wishes,” Lou laughs, hopping up on the counter to wait.

They do eat breakfast eventually, after Lou steals more kisses from Tammy when she’s opening the silverware drawer. They eat on the couch with Tammy’s legs in Lou’s lap and it feels familiar, so tender and easy. The morning light softens the blonde of Tammy’s hair, making her look positively angelic, and Lou props her head up on her hand to bask in Tammy’s radiance.

“I like this a lot,” Lou says, finishing off a bite of toast.

“Me too,” Tammy admits. She reaches over to wipe a smear of jam from Lou’s chin and her fingers linger on Lou’s jaw. Lou smiles beatifically and holds onto Tammy’s hand, kissing her palm.

“We should do this more often,” Lou says, pausing between each word to leave a feather-light kiss on each of Tammy’s fingertips.

Tammy puts her plate on the floor and takes Lou’s away, too, so she can kiss Lou sweetly, placing a steadying hand on the back of her neck. Lou sighs contentedly and Tammy smiles against her mouth, relishing in the warmth of Lou’s skin under her fingers. Lou’s hand wanders down to the curve of Tammy’s ass and squeezes, pulling her closer into her lap. Tammy’s eyes flutter shut as she deepens their kiss, getting lost in the sensation of Lou’s hands on her skin.

“I agree,” Tammy says sometime later, her forehead pressed against Lou’s, her breath quick and unsteady as she comes on Lou’s fingers, “We should definitely do this more often.”

***

They do “this” more often, per Tammy's request and their mutual desire, both I-T-it and other things, finding themselves in each another’s orbit more and more as fall descends upon New York. The morning air is crisp and bright when Lou walks Tammy to work in the mornings, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and Tammy’s mitten-clad hand in the other. Lou tucks Tammy’s scarf a little more snugly into the neck of her coat and kisses her cheek outside the subway station before waving and heading home again.

The golds and reds of the trees blaze in the sunlight on the day that Tammy drives Lou to a pumpkin patch near her parents’ house in the Jersey suburbs and brings her home for dinner. Lou charms Tammy’s parents, although they never quite grasp how or why Tammy knows her. They drink hard cider on the back porch, fitted together, Lou’s arm over Tammy’s shoulders, watching leaves fall onto the lake.

The first snowfall floats down on the city in mid-December and Tammy is excited about Christmas in a way that Lou has never seen anyone excited about anything before. (Tammy is supposed to go to Hunter’s family’s house in the Hamptons for New Year’s, but until then, she is all Lou’s.) Lou is a sucker for anything that will make Tammy’s eyes light up, which leads to all sorts of mischief, like pickpocketing overcrowded tourists skating at Rockefeller Center and giving outlandish gift suggestions to shoppers in Times Square. It’s been a long time since Lou has spent Christmas without Debbie, and she relishes in making new traditions.

One afternoon, they venture out for a Christmas tree, passing a flask of whiskey back and forth as they wander through the rows of fir and pine. Despite the chill in the air, Lou’s tongue is warm in Tammy’s mouth when she pulls her behind a hot chocolate stand. When they return home with the tree, Lou moves a sprig of mistletoe around the apartment, kissing Tammy in the doorway, then against the kitchen sink as she is placing a candle in the windowsill, and then under the hot stream of the shower before they go to bed.

The next day, they decorate Lou’s tiny apartment in full holiday cheer, draping multi-colored lights and tinsel on the tree as they work to the Jackson Five Christmas Album on vinyl. Cookies are baking in the oven, filling the apartment with the smells of sugar, butter, and cinnamon when Tammy shows Lou that her panties are printed with mistletoe. For tradition’s sake, Lou obliges, sweetly kissing Tammy over her underwear until her hips are bucking off the bed and she is pressing Lou’s face closer into her cunt, begging for release.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens.

“This is _not_ how today was supposed to go,” Tammy says, a little bit annoyed and a little bit amused, as she unwinds the Burberry scarf from around her neck. (The scarf was a gift from Lou, lifted during a holiday sale when the shop clerks were too busy fending off crazed shoppers to notice Lou, her outfit toned down to the smooth elegance of Madison Avenue, slipping the scarf into her bag. Tammy had fawned over the present, her eyes lighting up as she fingered the fabric. Lou knew then and there that she would go to the ends of the earth for all of Tammy’s whims and desires.)

Lou is sprawled on the couch in nothing more than a Santa hat and a matching pair of shorts with fur trim on the cuffs and jingle bells down the fly. She pats her thighs, trying and failing to hold back a grin, and says, “Come sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas.”

Tammy tosses her purse onto the couch and stays standing opposite Lou’s half-naked form. “I still have to get a few things for Hunter’s family. I really don’t want to brave midtown tomorrow.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Lou promises. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll make all your Christmas wishes come true.”

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” Tammy tells her, reaching out to play with the pom-pom of Lou’s hat.

Lou catches Tammy’s wrist and presses a kiss to her palm. “It’s all part of my charm.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Tammy says, smiling in spite of herself. “You better make this worth my while.”

“I just like to give good girls what they want,” Lou says, her eyes wide in exaggerated innocence.

Shaking her head, Tammy can’t help but feel a small tickle of arousal low in her belly. Lou is very good at making her feel wanted, even if the ways she does it are sometimes silly. The thought that Lou has taken the time for her to plan this out is delicious by itself, warming her heart even as the promise of an orgasm warms another part of her.

She takes off her coat and drops it on top of her purse, then climbs on top of Lou, bracketing Lou’s hips with her knees. Batting her eyelashes, she says, “Well, Santa, I’d like a pony.”

“I don’t know about a pony, but I can give you something else to ride,” Lou says. She pulls Tammy’s hips down and _oh,_ Tammy can feel the hardness of a strap-on beneath her shorts and a hot streak of arousal shoots through her. She rocks against the toy in Lou’s lap, the fabric of her skirt bunching around her hips and her fingers digging into Lou’s shoulders. Lou admires the way Tammy’s eyes fall shut, feeling her own arousal grow when a small whimper escapes Tammy’s lips.

The soft, pleading noise stirs Lou from her reverie. “Tammy, baby, hold on a second.”

“What?” Tammy asks, her eyes fluttering open.

“We need to check in,” Lou says, kissing the inside of Tammy’s wrist.

“Yeah. Okay. This is good,” Tammy says, a little breathlessly. She steadies herself and continues, “Really good. The strap-on is… extremely good.”

“All for you, baby,” Lou says tenderly.

Tammy smiles, then bends down to kiss her again. Lou lets Tammy’s lips work over her skin for a moment before she taps the side of her hip. “Baby. We gotta check in. What are you in the mood for?”

Tammy smiles to herself, cheeks a little pink, mind hazy from the softness of Lou’s skin under her hands and the hardness of the strap-on beneath her. “Maybe a little roleplay?” she asks, the words soft against Lou’s neck.

“Like a Santa thing?”

“Nothing that extreme. Or that specific,” Tammy clarifies, meeting Lou’s eyes. “Just a little dirty talk, calling me a slut or whatever. I want you to treat me like I’ve been bad and you need to teach me how to be good.”

Lou pauses for a moment, imagining ways their afternoon could unfold, before nodding “Okay. We can do that. Are you okay with restraints?”

“Yes to soft restraints, but nothing that’ll leave marks.”

“Safeword?”

“Stoplight system?”

“Got it. Are we good to go?”

“Good to go,” Tammy affirms. She smiles brightly at Lou for a moment, relishing in the warmth between them. Then she tosses her hair back, sticking out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. She whines, “Lou, I _really_ wanted a pony!”

“Too bad you’ve been such a brat,” Lou says. Her voice is husky and warm, filling Tammy with heat because she knows that Lou is turned on too, the timbre of her voice a sure indication of Lou's desire. Tammy’s arousal is amplified by the scrape of Lou’s nails along her legs and she tilts her hips forward. Lou adds, “Bad girls get punished; they don’t get rewards.”

“I'm sorry, baby. You're right--I’ve been bad,” Tammy says, her brown eyes wide as she gazes down at Lou.

“Yeah? How bad?” Lou asks, teasing the backs of Tammy’s thighs with light scratches. Her fingers dance up towards the small of Tammy’s back, where her sweater is tucked snugly into her skirt. “Are you wearing something naughty?”

She lifts Tammy’s sweater a fraction, enjoying the way that Tammy’s abdomen tightens in response.

“I thought it was pretty,” Tammy says when she can manage something coherent. “Does that make it naughty?”

“Show me,” Lou says, “and I’ll decide.”

She helps Tammy untuck her sweater and Tammy obediently tugs it up and away, letting it fall behind her. Tammy is wearing a red lace bra, her nipples already pebbled against the sheer fabric. Lou presses opened-mouthed kisses to the exposed skin of her chest, enjoying the sweet taste of Tammy’s skin. Tammy responds with a whine, her hips tilting against Lou’s center, but Lou ignores her movement.

“Hmm, maybe you haven’t been that bad after all,” Lou muses, running a finger along the curve of Tammy’s cleavage, just above the lace, making Tammy shiver. “I think this is pretty festive, and there’s nothing wrong with a bit of holiday spirit.”

“I _have_ been bad,” Tammy insists. She babbles, “I’ve been thinking about you, and I’ve been having naughty thoughts, I’ve been thinking about your mouth on my tits and your fingers in my cunt...”

Lou kisses the base of Tammy’s throat before working her way down to Tammy’s breast. She nips along the curve of soft flesh there, teeth against lace, sending little shocks straight to Tammy’s clit, before licking her tongue across the fabric over her nipple. Tammy moans and tangles her hands into Lou’s hair, holding her against her chest. Lou brings a hand down to cup Tammy over her panties, using one finger to trace over the dampness she finds there.

“Oh god,” Tammy chokes out, chest heaving, blindly grasping for the back of the couch.

“Like that?” Lou asks.

“Yes,” Tammy moans. Lou’s mouth moves to Tammy’s other breast and she swirls her tongue around the nipple. Her fingers caress her other breast, brushing feather-light touches over Tammy’s curves, gentle strokes that move closer and closer to but never reach Tammy’s now hard nipple. Tammy arches up and whines, tugging Lou up into another searing kiss and trying to push her cunt down against Lou’s fingers. Tammy kisses Lou needily, but Lou pulls her hand away from Tammy’s center, making her whine.

“Not yet,” Lou reprimands her. “You still have to prove that you’re a good girl.”

“Please, Lou, please,” Tammy whimpers. “I’ll do anything for you, I’ll be so, so good, please!”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes, of course, fuck, Lou, come on!”

“Bedroom,” Lou breathes. “Bring the scarf.”

“Yes,” Tammy agrees. She gets to her feet quickly, almost stumbling in her haste, grabbing the scarf in one hand as she pulls Lou with her. They are barely into the bedroom when Lou pushes her up against the wall and kisses her, slow and deep, hands steady on her waist. Tammy’s little whimpers send a throb of heat to Lou’s core, pleasure coming from Tammy’s desperate noises and the knowledge that Tammy would do anything when she’s in a state like this. The need that spreads through her body makes every uncomfortable second of sitting on the couch suddenly worth it. Lou rolls her hips against Tammy’s and Tammy gasps, breath falling short as Lou licks into her mouth, Tammy gripping Lou's short blonde locks and pushing her hat to the ground behind them.

“I want to be good for you,” Tammy says, panting.

“I know, baby,” Lou says as she pulls back to brush Tammy’s hair out of her face. “I’m gonna show you how.”

Tammy nods, whimpering, and Lou leads Tammy to the bed, her eyes dark with arousal. Lou tells her, “Let’s see if you really know how to behave. Stay still. Hands by your sides.”

Tammy nods, swallowing, and tries to settle down as she perches on the edge of the bed. She wants to move her hips to relieve some of her need, frustrated but nevertheless thrilled that Lou can undo her so easily like this, leaving her hot and bothered and clinging to the edge of the bed for support. 

Lou leans down to kiss Tammy again, her hips pushing against Tammy’s center. Tammy’s legs fall apart readily, the firmness of the silicone under Lou’s shorts rubbing against her lace panties and creating delicious friction against her folds.

“You’re gonna be a good girl, aren’t you, yeah, you wanna end up on the nice list this year, don’t you?” Lou’s breath is hot against Tammy’s ear as she leans in closer, kissing Tammy’s nose and cheeks before her lips find Tammy’s mouth again.

“I do, Lou, anything for you, anything at all,” Tammy says, her voice soft and needy as Lou’s lips travel down her jaw, sending shivers down her spine and pleasure to her cunt. She shudders a little and tries to relax under Lou’s touch, letting her lead, biting her lip to hold in any untoward sounds. Lou’s hands are soft and steady on her sides, holding her still and Tammy’s head falls back. She moans loudly as Lou presses her cock against Tammy’s center, her own pleased grunt escaping at Tammy’s verbal response.

Satisfied with Tammy’s restraint, Lou steps back a little, giving them both a chance to breathe. She licks her lips, appraising Tammy. Her hair is tangled and her skirt is twisted around her hips, her bra bearing wet marks over the nipples thanks to Lou’s handiwork on the couch.

“Such a pretty sight,” Lou murmurs, more to herself then Tammy, brushing a thumb across Tammy’s cheek.

“Lou, please,” Tammy whines, pressing her thighs against Lou’s, trying to create some friction against her center. She reaches for Lou’s groin, palming the strap-on under Lou’s shorts and pressing it against Lou’s center. Lou’s breath hitches for a moment, caught off-guard by Tammy’s boldness, and she almost gives in, thinks about letting Tammy work her up and then ride her, visualizing her breasts bouncing as she sinks down on Lou’s cock. Groaning, Lou decides against it because Tammy has _not_ kept her hands by her sides and Lou intends to follow through with her earlier promise.

“If you can’t follow orders, then I’m going to have to tie you up,” Lou says thickly. She pauses, gathering her composure, then smirks. “Well, I do like unwrapping presents. Sit back against the headboard.”

Tammy rolls her eyes at Lou’s cheesy words, but she can’t stop the shiver of arousal that shoots down her spine in anticipation as she hastily backs up towards the head of the bed. Lou goes over to the drawer that holds her toys, hips swaying, and Tammy waits, watching the muscles of Lou’s back. Tammy tucks her hair behind her ear and tries to tug her skirt back into some semblance of decorum.

Lou turns around and saunters back over to the bed, a half-smile on her lips at Tammy’s attempt at restraint. She tosses a bottle of lube onto the bedspread before sitting next to Tammy.

“Such a good girl,” Lou murmurs when she strokes Tammy’s cheek. “Trying to make yourself look respectable for me... I can’t help but want to take you apart.”

Tammy tilts her head up into Lou’s touch, whimpering in the back of her throat. “God, Lou, just _fuck_ me already,” she groans.

“Hands behind you,” Lou tells her, ignoring her plea, and Tammy complies readily, leaning forward so Lou can quickly bind her wrists together with the scarf, tying it off with a bow.

“Feel okay?” Lou asks.

“Yes,” Tammy says.

Lou rewards her with a soft kiss on her temple. “Good girl,” she says. “You know, good girls put other people first. You look so pretty like that. I think you deserve something nice to look at, too. Lay back. You should see just how wet you’ve made me.”

Tammy settles back into the pillows as Lou stands up. As she strips off her shorts and unbuckles the harness, Tammy can see the slickness on Lou’s thighs and she whimpers, rubbing her own legs together, trying to dispel some of her need.

“So desperate already?” Lou asks, shaking her head and smiling a little. She sits opposite Tammy, thankful the footboard is tall enough for her to lean against, taking one of the pillows from the head of the bed to prop behind her. She spreads her legs so Tammy can see her slick folds, one foot propped up to give her a better angle.

“I’ve been thinking about how bad you've been,” Lou says, meeting Tammy’s gaze squarely as she begins to touch herself. Caressing her own breast, she says, “How absolutely naughty you are, always teasing me with your eyes and those tits and all the filthy little whispers you think are so innocent. I was thinking how needy you get, like that time at your parents’ house when I fucked you in the bathroom and you were starting to get loud enough that I had to put a towel in your mouth and there wasn’t even time for you to reciprocate after the time it took for you to pull yourself together.”

Tammy moans loudly, remembering too, her pussy now practically dripping with want, and Lou smiles lazily. She pinches her nipple, enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure and the sight of Tammy’s messy, shiny thighs, and continues. “It got me hot, thinking about how much you enjoy getting fucked and letting me turn you into my whore wherever and whenever I want because you can't control yourself. And I remember how much you liked it when you ate me out when we got home, all your little needy noises making me come harder as you lapped up whatever I had to give you like the little slut you are. Sometimes I wonder if I could come just from you telling me how wet you are for me.”

Lou slips a finger between her folds, gasping a shuddering breath as begins to tease herself. Rubbing gentle circles around her clit, she keeps talking. “And then I was thinking about the time I took you from behind until you were begging for release, rubbing your needy ass up against my cock as you shouted my name, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. You really are a needy whore for me, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Tammy moans. “I am, Lou, _fuck_ , I’m so wet, I’m such a slut for you, for your mouth and your fingers and your cunt and your cock.”

“Yeah, you are,” Lou pants, fingering her entrance. “You’ve been doing so good tonight. Are you ready to show me what a good slut you really are?”

“Yes, Lou, god yes!”

“Do you want to finish me off?”

“Yes, please, Lou,” Tammy whimpers.

“Show me how much you like my cunt,” Lou commands breathlessly. She helps Tammy move down the bed until she’s laying on her back, and then she kneels above Tammy’s head until all Tammy can see is her strong, pale thighs and the dark blonde curls of her mound. Lou lowers herself onto Tammy’s mouth, bracing one hand on the wall above the bed to hold herself steady. Tammy surges up hungrily, tongue out and teasing Lou’s folds, Lou’s arousal dripping down her inner thighs. Lou moans above Tammy, her voice urging Tammy on.

“So good to me, aren’t you, baby,” Lou says, her words tumbling out in a rush of pleasure. “God, _yes,_ that feels so good, keep going.”

Tammy moans and Lou can feel the vibrations through her folds and god, she needed this, the renewed vigor of Tammy’s licks only heightening her pleasure. Tammy’s nose bumps against Lou’s clit and Lou shudders, crying out. Encouraged, Tammy tilts her head up to suck on Lou’s clit. Lou finishes on Tammy’s tongue a few moments later, her legs tensing, moaning Tammy’s praises.

“You are so good, baby,” Lou says, out of breath. Slowly, carefully, she rises and stretches. Tammy slumps against the bed, her chin wet with Lou’s arousal and her own saliva.

Lou returns to kneel over Tammy on all fours, bending down to kiss her forehead. She gently wipes the wetness away from Tammy’s face and brushes the hair out of her eyes. Tammy gazes up at her with unabashed need. Lou murmurs, “You're so pretty like this, all wet and needy for me. I want to make you feel good, baby. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” Tammy says.

“How do you want me?” Lou asks. She reaches for the zipper of Tammy’s skirt. Tammy lifts her hips and Lou helps her out of the skirt, tossing it aside, pleased to see that Tammy’s panties are soaked with her arousal.

Free from the confines of her skirt, Tammy spreads her legs invitingly. She pleads, “I want your cock inside me, Lou. I want it hard and fast and god, Lou, I just want to come!”

Lou slips a hand between Tammy’s legs, brushing her fingertips against her clit. “I want you wet and dripping and at my mercy before I take you."

Tammy moans, her eyes practically rolling back in her head at Lou's touch. She whimpers, “Just fuck me already!"

“You gotta be good, baby. If you take everything I give you like a good girl, you’ll get to take my cock inside you,” Lou assures her with a kiss.

She helps Tammy sit up with little words of encouragement, untying the scarf and rubbing Tammy’s wrists, easing the tension from her shoulders before directing her to hold her hands up. Lou reties the scarf to keep Tammy’s hands above her head.

Tammy whines, her back arching, as Lou works down her body, leaving marks against her neck and chest. Each spot of pain sends more pleasure to Tammy’s core, making her hips twitch, Lou soothing each mark with her tongue. Lou’s hand finds Tammy’s chest, kneading her breast and gently squeezing the soft flesh until Tammy is writhing under her, pushing her chest up into Lou’s hand, begging for more attention. Lou pushes down the cup of Tammy’s bra until she can suck Tammy’s nipple into her mouth, too impatient to untie her hands again and take it off properly. Tammy cries out and Lou feels herself getting wetter, spurred on by Tammy’s need. Lou trails her mouth over Tammy’s soft stomach, then dips her head down to lick a stripe from where her panties are the wettest up towards her clit.

“Please make me come, Lou, please,” Tammy pleads, the sudden touch of Lou’s tongue to her clit making her hips jump.

“Not yet, baby, you’re doing so well,” Lou murmurs softly. She drags Tammy’s panties down slowly, kissing down her legs from the soft hairs on her thighs to the tender spot behind her knee, until she can pull the damp fabric off her feet and toss it away. Lou returns to her cunt, hooking her arms under Tammy’s thighs to hold her hips steady. Ever so gently, Lou teases her with her teeth and lips and tongue, nipping at the tender flesh of her thighs and stroking her labia with her tongue. Tammy moans, high and needy above her, and Lou can feel a heel digging into her back.

“Please, Lou, make me come,” Tammy groans. “Come _on,_ I need it so bad!”

“Not yet,” Lou says, carefully easing her jaw back and forth. Tammy whimpers and almost relaxes, but Lou returns to her work with renewed passion, tracing small circles over Tammy’s clit with her tongue before taking the small nub into her mouth and sucking on it.

“ _P_ _lease,_ Lou! Make me come, Lou, please please _please_!” Tammy’s voice reaches a new level of desperation, loud and high-pitched as she cries out, sending another pang of arousal to Lou’s dripping cunt.

“Come for me, baby,” she commands, licking Tammy’s clit with quick strokes. Tammy’s thighs clench around her head, pressing against her sweat-soaked hair and Lou can’t help but laugh a little breathlessly, gently licking Tammy’s pussy as she comes down from her high.

“God, Lou,” Tammy pants as Lou comes to lie beside her, wiping sticky bangs out of her eyes. “That felt so good.”

“I’m not done with you yet,” Lou says. With a lopsided grin, she adds, “I’ve got to check my list twice.”

Tammy laughs breathlessly, exhausted but freshly aroused with the thought of Lou filling her, and Lou is laughing too, pleased that Tammy is happy. Lou stands to rebuckle the harness around her hips and Tammy groans a little, not sure she can take more with her cunt and thighs so pleasantly sore, even as a moan ripples through her as Lou fills her vision again, dark-eyed and hungry as she returns to kneel above her.

“I want to touch you,” Tammy says softly.

"You've been so good, baby. I want to feel you too,” Lou says. She reaches up, her cock pressing into Tammy’s stomach as she unties the scarf, smoothing warm hands over Tammy’s wrists.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Tammy says, “Just give me a second.”

She stretches her arms slowly, loosening the muscles and working a kink from her neck. Lou helps her unclasp her bra, finally freeing her beautiful breasts, nipples hard in the air, and Lou can’t help but bend down to press a kiss to the soft skin between them.

“All good?” Lou murmurs.

“So good,” Tammy responds, and she reaches for her lover, pulling Lou up to kiss her tenderly. Lou slips her tongue into Tammy’s mouth, warm and a little salty, and Tammy makes a contented noise in the back of her throat. Lou loves Tammy’s sweetness as much as she loves taking her apart, their give-and-take providing her with a different kind of pleasure than wielding control. She settles her hips between Tammy’s, making sure Tammy can feel the toy against her clit as Lou begins to roll her hips.

Tammy reaches for Lou’s chest, brushing her thumbs over her nipples and Lou bites back a moan at the touch.

“I want to hear you,” Tammy insists and Lou flushes but concedes, Tammy’s name falling from her lips in a groan of pleasure. Tammy nuzzles into the soft spot between Lou’s neck and shoulder, kissing the sheen of sweat on her upper chest.

“God, Tammy, that feels so good,” Lou cries, the rotation of her hips faltering a little.

“I want you inside me,” Tammy tells her, reaching for Lou’s ass and squeezing.

Lou reaches for the bottle she left on the bed earlier, lubing up the toy before she kneels over Tammy once more. She teases Tammy’s clit for a moment with the tip, before lining the toy up with her entrance, easing the strap-on into Tammy’s wet and wanting pussy. Tammy’s breath hitches as the toy fills her, feeling its ridges against her walls, and Lou fucks her patiently, tenderly, with slow smooth strokes until Tammy is writhing again, hips tilting up off the bed and her hands are faltering on Lou’s ass, urging her to go faster even as she loses control.

“Please let me come, Lou, please,” she babbles, the words tumbling out in a stream of desire, “I’m ready, I need it so fucking bad, I want to be a good girl for you, just make me come.”

“You are a good girl,” Lou praises her. She reaches between them, her fingers finding Tammy’s clit and rubbing quick circles around it until Tammy’s thighs are clamping around Lou’s hips and she climaxes, little pants escaping her mouth.

“So good, baby,” Lou says, a hopelessly smitten smile on her face.

She slides out carefully and Tammy gasps at the sudden emptiness, a few residual spasms fluttering through her. Lou takes off the harness and heads to the bathroom, bringing back a warm, wet washcloth for Tammy. She gently kisses Tammy as she wipes the stickiness away from Tammy’s sex, using another towel to pat the sweat off Tammy’s face. Tammy kisses her sweetly when she returns to their bed after hanging up the towels.

“I love you,” Tammy murmurs, pulling Lou’s arm around her waist.

“I love you, too, baby,” Lou replies, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her lover’s shoulder.

It was always supposed to end up like this, she thinks, with beautiful, bright, perky Tammy bringing sunshine into her life.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Temptations' song "My Girl." Let me know what you think in the comments or over on tumblr @petitegaynerd! As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
